


ONE WEEK ──t.holland

by quackeroos



Category: Harrison Osterfield - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Zendaya (Musician), peter parker - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Angst, Bottom Tom Holland, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, Disease, Exes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospital, London, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Relationship(s), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Reader-Insert, Tom Holland x You - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, angsty, reader - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform, tom holland x reader, tom x reader fic, x reader fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackeroos/pseuds/quackeroos
Summary: ❝ 𝙞'𝙢 𝙜𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙞𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙙𝙖𝙮, 𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙣'𝙩 𝙞 ? ❞After cutting ties with each other, a familiar name pops out of Tom's phone, waking him up and his heart after three silent years away from her. Upon answering the phone he later learns from Y/n's sister, Jamie about her condition.Y/n was dying. A disease that still has no known cure was feeding off of her. She had lost hope, draining as the days passed by. Tom knew better than to go back and see her. But somehow, no matter what had happened in the past, a part of her remained in his heart. She only had one week, and he plans on getting her back and loving her,𝘜𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩.✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘳 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘵. @𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘴𝑻𝑶𝑴 𝑯𝑶𝑳𝑳𝑨𝑵𝑫 𝑿 𝑹𝑬𝑨𝑫𝑬𝑹 𝑭𝑰𝑪𝑪𝑶𝑵𝑻𝑨𝑰𝑵𝑺 𝑨𝑵𝑮𝑺𝑻!!
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Peter Parker, Tom Holland (Actor) & Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. ━𝐎𝐍𝐄 𝐖𝐄𝐄𝐊

**Author's Note:**

> orignally posted on my tumblr acct. but continued on my wattpad account @aestheticarii  
> prompt made by @hollandroos on tumblr ❤️  
> PLEASE DO NOT PLAGIARIZE MY WORK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for taking interest in my work! go ahead and follow my other accounts if you want to connect with me!   
> One Week is originally written by me. PLEASE DO NOT PLAGIARIZE MY WORK!  
> there will be a brief mention of triggering things such as suicide. but other than that, this book will contain angst and fluff.  
> hope you enjoy reading! feel free to leave comments on what you think about the story!

  
❝ **_i'm going to die today, aren't i?_** ❞

𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓

𝑻𝑶𝑴 𝑯𝑶𝑳𝑳𝑨𝑵𝑫  
❝ 𝙡𝙚𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙩 𝙢𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙨  
𝙤𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙡𝙞𝙛𝙚. ❞

𝒀/𝑵 𝑲𝑰𝑵𝑮𝑺𝑳𝑬𝑰𝑮𝑯  
❝ 𝙞 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙨𝙪𝙥𝙥𝙤𝙨𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙞𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙢! ❞

𝑯𝑨𝑹𝑹𝑰𝑺𝑶𝑵 𝑶𝑺𝑻𝑬𝑹𝑭𝑰𝑬𝑳𝑫  
❝ 𝙣𝙤 𝙨𝙢𝙤𝙤𝙘𝙝 ** _?_** ❞

𝑴𝑨𝑪𝑲𝑬𝑵𝒁𝑰𝑬 𝑭𝑶𝒀 𝑨𝑺   
𝑱𝑨𝑴𝑰𝑬 𝑲𝑰𝑵𝑮𝑺𝑳𝑬𝑰𝑮𝑯  
❝ 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙝𝙖𝙙. ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this work is originally written on my tumblr acctount. this story is part of @hollandroos_ 's 15k writing challenge under the prompt " i'm going to die today, aren't i?" . i would like to thank @hollandroos_ for inspiring me to make this and to join your writing challenge (though i wasn't really successful in finishing it on time woops) 💗


	2. ━𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐓

🌌  
𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐮𝐩 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐞 • 𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐲 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐦𝐦𝐞𝐫  
𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐝𝐮𝐜𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞 • 𝐧𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐣𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐬  
𝐰𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧 • 𝐚𝐣 𝐫𝐚𝐟𝐚𝐞𝐥  
𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐞 (𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐞 𝐯𝐞𝐫.) • 𝐩𝐞𝐠𝐠𝐲 𝐥𝐞𝐞   
𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞 • 𝐬𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐭𝐡  
𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐰 𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮 • 𝐚𝐝𝐚𝐦 𝐬𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐥𝐞𝐫  
𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞 (𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐞 𝐯𝐞𝐫.) • 𝐭𝐚𝐲𝐥𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐰𝐢𝐟𝐭  
🌌

𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘷𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘺!  
https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6wZKqTq3DGcyWstNpO7XRy?si=aW5xPohFRqaownzL7bDDaw

spotify:playlist:6wZKqTq3DGcyWstNpO7XRy


	3. 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐨𝐧𝐞

  
one  
──── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────

 **TOM** **TOOK A SIP** from his morning tea. His Spotify playlist playing in the background while he patiently waits for his toast. Because the moment his phone rang with a familiar name on the screen, his heart dropped. _It couldn't be._ Tom took off his glasses and wiped the lenses with his shirt. He was seeing it perfectly clear. Her name and picture lit up his screen. _After all these years, why is she calling now?_ Tom was pulled back from his thoughts when his toaster popped. His hand quickly caught his phone before the final ring and he answered immediately.

He lets out a shaky breath, "Hello?"

"Hello, Tom?" he lets out a sigh of relief. Relaxed. "It's Jamie."

"Oh, Jamie! How are you? And why are you calling by the way? With um-your sister's phone?" The other end of the line was silent for a moment. He could hear faint sobs coming from the teenager.

"Jamie? Are you alright? What happened?"

"T-tom... It's Y/n."

At the mention of her name, he became uneasy again. It's been so long since he heard that name. Too long. But when he heard her name with Jamie's worried tone, he knew. Something was wrong.

Tom got off his car and ran straight through the building. He didn't mind asking which room she was checked in, Jamie had already filled him in with the details. It was a stupid idea, going to a hospital and visiting your bedridden ex-girlfriend. But despite that thought, all Tom knew, that he had to see her again.

He stood outside the door. Room 243, written on the plaque. And just underneath it, was her name. He felt anxious, worried and excited all at the same time, and it was like a whirlwind hitting him. Tom lets out one last breath before knocking on the wooden door and opening it. He entered cautiously and closes the door slowly.

The room was white and a bit dim, with only little light coming from the windows and lamp. It smelled of disinfectant and coffee, yet the room was clean. At the other side, Jamie was binge watching on her laptop, with her earphones in her ears, she didn't notice Tom come in only until he showed himself.

She quickly stood up and walked towards the man, embracing him in a tight hug while staining his shirt with her leftovered tears. Tom could tell Jamie hadn't slept all night and that she had been crying for hours. Her stained sweater and red eyes with bags under it screamed everything she was feeling right now. "I'm so glad you came, Tom. I'm sorry if I called you in a bad time." Jamie sniffed.

"No, don't be sorry. It's fine."

"I-it's just, I didn't know what to do and I don't know who to c-call. My finals are coming up and I have to watch-" before she could even finish her sentence, she cried again. Tom watched her let out her frustration before embracing her back into a hug. Jamie was the girl whom he had considered his sister, and seeing her break down like this, it was an unlikely scene Tom never imagined would happen.

The once happy-go-lucky twenty year old he knew had reached the lowest point of her life. He engulfed her into a tight hug, caressing her back for comfort. "Hey, I'm glad you called me for help. And don't worry, y/n will get through this." Jamie pulled back and sniffed, nodding in the process. "Do you want to come inside? She's sleeping, but I think she'll wake up at any moment."

Without a second thought, Tom accepted and walked beyond the pillared wall, the only thing separating y/n's bed from tiny living room. The moment he saw her lying on the bed, his heart sunk. An IV bag hung from the pole beside her bed, connecting it to the top of her hand, a needle sinking in through her veins. She looked so peaceful, and the thought of her being bedridden made him even more anxious. Y/n's soft snores were the only thing that could be heard within the four walls, and Tom smiled sadly, remeniscing the times she would sleep in his bed, cuddled up next to him. He missed it. Everything he had with her, he missed it.

"Friedreich's ataxia." Tom looked up at Jamie.

"It's a genetic disease that causes her difficulty in walking. A loss of sensation in the arms and legs and impaired speech. It worsens over time, I heard the doctors say." Her sister walks towards her bed and sits on the edge, careful not to wake her up.

"She was diagnosed with it three years ago, it only so happened that the disease kicked in." Three years ago. That was the year they had broken up. Tom didn't knew the reason why, and it broke him on that day. And now that he knows, guilt washed over him. He felt guilty that he didn't noticed she had this, and that he didn't asked her to explain why she wanted to call it off. What kind of boyfriend was he?

If only he knew, then he would've taken care of her and helped her all this time. It was a heavy toll for Tom to carry on his shoulders, and the guilt was pinning him down. "Tom, I know y/n doesn't want you to be here, but you're the only person I could trust to watch her while I'm gone."

"What about your parents?"

"Mum and Dad were out on a business trip. I already called them about the situation. Hopefully they'll arrive here tomorrow."

*******

Y/n heard voices talking quietly in her room. The room was cold, too cold for y/n's liking. And it didn't help, not one bit, that her disease was getting the best of her. She felt like shit. She sat up straight and lets out a yawn. Her eyes opened slowly and looked around the room. "Jamie, could you-" she stopped midway, when her eyes landed on a certain brunette haired actor, she rubbed her eyes before looking at him again."I must be dreaming again." y/n had mumbled quietly, but it was loud enough for Tom to hear.

Again. She had a dream about him more than one time. He had smiled without even knowing. Tom felt nostalgic, and every memory of her kept surfacing back from the moment she spoke.

"Good morning, y/n." She froze. Her brain was processing everything, and it was odd. Because usually, Tom didn't talked in her dreams. Because for the past few nights, in her dreams, she saw him crying. Y/n didn't knew what it meant but it has been bothering her. She looked at the man suspiciously before leaning towards the side of her bed, eyeing him closely. Tom had also leaned in, and once the two were close enough, y/n touched his face before gasping and pulling back her hand. "Y-you're real? You're here?!"

"I-uh I came-"

"That doesn't matter. Tom, get the hell out." She pointed towards the door. Tom felt his heart clench. It was like before, she told him to stay away from her and he listened. But he wasn't going to do that same mistake again. "No. I'm staying, y/n." So, he stood his ground. Y/n glared at him, it was as if she loathed him even after they broke up. But deep inside, Tom could see her eyes soften from time to time. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" She spat.

"I know. But I'm not going anywhere, not this time."

"And why is that?"

"You're sick, y/n. And Jamie has finals. I'm not letting you stay here on your own."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And besides, Mom and Dad will be coming home tomorrow so there's no need for you to be here."

Jamie watched the two converse from the side. As much as she wanted to interfere, she didn't. The younger sister knew better, she knew that it was time for them to finally talk things out. So she walked out of the room silently and went out to buy breakfast for her and Tom.

Tom lets out a frustrated sigh and brushed his fingers through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me about this before, y/n? Why won't you just let me help you?" She was tacken aback.Y/n tried to find the words, but she couldn't tell him. "I-i don't know what you're talking about."

"Three years ago. The night we were strolling around the park, you suddenly broke up with me and didn't tell me why. Earlier, Jamie told me you were diagnosed with a disease, also three years ago. Was that the reason, y/n?"

"Don't be daft. I had other reasons, Tom." She avoided the question. Tom knew, her eyes were looking away from his and she was fiddling with her blanket. It was a habit she often do when she was either lying or if she was hiding something. He knew her all too well. After all, after being in a relationship with her for almost seven years, it was hard to forget about her and the little things she does "I'm not stupid, y/n. Why won't you just tell me? Because I still have no fucking clue why you suddenly left me in the air. I deserve and explanation y/n!"

"I don't have to tell you anything Tom! Now would you please," her voice cracked. "Just leave me alone and forget about me."

"I can't! Because for some reason, I just can't seem to let go of what happened that night! I loved you, okay? God, I fucking loved you y/n! Don't you know how hard it was for me to move on with my life for three years? If it was something I did wrong in the past, then I'm sorry! Just tell me why-"

"I was supposed to die, Okay!" she bursted out.

Tears streamed out of y/n's eyes and the droplets fell on the white covers of her bed. Tom was silent, heaving out heavily after his sudden outburst earlier. "The doctors said I only had three years to live, possibly even less than that. I didn't knew how to tell you because I was scared, Tom. I'm scared of leaving the life I've dreamed of." The two were silent for a moment. Tom sat back in his chair and propped his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together. "Y/n, you could've told me about it, you know? I could've taken care of you." he mumbled out.

"I don't want to be a hindrance to your job. Tom, I know you've been dreaming to be an actor ever since you were young. You love acting, Tom, and I don't want you to stop doing what you love because of me."

"Don't I love you?" this silenced her.

"Y/n, you were never stopping me from anything. You're the only one thinking that. Jamie asked for my help, and I can't let you be alone in this state." Everything was a blur, from the time she was sent to the emergency room up to here. It passed by so quickly that her mind wasn't able to comprehend everything that was happening. Tom wanted to help her, even after all that had happened between them, somehow this enlightened her. "I'm dying, Tom. Friedreich's ataxia can't be cured. I don't know how much time I have left, but all I know is that it's soon."

"Then let's make the most of it. Let me stay and be with you in the last moments of your life."


	4. 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐰𝐨 | 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒐𝒏𝒆

two:one  
──── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────

 **MONDAY. TIME CHECK:** currently 3 am. Tom was sitting on the couch next to y/n's bed. She was already sleeping, the television left open with the remote in hand. Tom had been with her all through out the day, and he was thankful that she had let him stay. But of course, y/n had still been distant. She would occasionally ask for things like food, her phone, water or call for Jamie. Y/n's little sister was already passed out on the couch at the other side of the room. Her head laying on a pillow with a textbook in her lap, glasses on and notes open. It was obvious Jamie was dead serious about her studies.But despite y/n giving him the cold shoulder, he didn't mind. After all, he was only here just to help with y/n getting better.

Lies.

Deep inside, there was a part of him that wanted to build the relationship they had when they were sixteen. Where nothing but romance and laughs filled the air they were in. But now, everything turned upside down. Tom sighed and stood up from his chair, making his way towards the cupboards to eat a midnight snack. He passes by Jamie, who was still sleeping on the couch, mouth slightly agape. Tom walked to her laptop, and shuts off the device. He pulled the blanket over her, making sure she was warm and comfortable. Tom took out a cup of instant noodles and decided to have it, since it was the only food avaible.

He heated up a cup of water and waited for it to boil. Over the past few hours, Tom had learned that y/n has been admitted in the hospital since Wednesday, and that she had a daily routine whenever she stayed in the hospital. In the morning, she would read a book while eating her breakfast, in the afternoon, she would go to the hospital garden using her wheelchair and would stay until the sun sets. Sometimes, she would even stay until the stars were out, according to Jamie. But given her condition, she needed rest, which was the only thing she had been doing for the past four days.

In the middle of her routines, doctor's and nurses came to check in on her, give her medicine and her food diet. During the time her lunch came, y/n had been picky, because hospital food didn't sit well with her. Tom knew what she would've liked, a big serving of lasagna, a plate of buffalo wings, and a glass of beer. She had a big appetite, most specially for sweets, and if she could have it her way, she would've liked to have at least one day to do it.

Tom took a seat on his usual chair, bringing a foldable table along with him to put his snacks on. He took out his phone to look at his notifications. 5 messages and 2 calls from Haz, 2 messages from Tuwaine, and 3 messages from Sam and Harry. Apparently, they were supposed to be going out yesterday, and the boys had been asking about his whereabouts. He hasn't replied to any of them since he left his phone off while taking care of y/n, until today.

*******

Y/n woke up early as usual, at exactly 8:30 am, her eyes would open to a quiet morning. But today was an exception, because she heard whispers and shushes from a couple of people in the room. At first she thought it was Tom and Jamie, that was until she sat up, only to see three boys standing around her bed. "Good morning y/n!" they greeted, making her flinch at the sudden number of visitors. She honestly did not expected them to visit her, nor did she know how the three men knew she was here. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and disbelief before saying, "What in the world are you idiots doing here?"

"Tom told us that he was busy taking care of something. He didn't tell us that it was _someone."_ Harry wiggled his eyebrows, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"It's good to see you, y/n." Haz spoke up from the side of her bed. He was holding a balloon that said 'Get Well Soon!', while Tuwaine and Sam were holding a boquet of sunflowers and a box of Krispy Kreme donuts. "You divs. I've missed all of you! C'mere!" Leaning in towards her small figure, the boys tried not to squish her in between the hug. It really has been so long since they've last seen each other in person. They would sometimes see each other's posts on social media and text each other from time to time, but they never saw each other the day after Tom and y/n had cut ties.

It was a touching moment, most specially for y/n, because seeing the boys made her happy in the most depressing room she's in. "How long have you been here huh? You look like shit!" Sam said putting down the boquet on the chair beside her bed. "Thank you for the unnecessary comment, dickhead. I was here since Wednesday, and the hospital's been treating me like a baby. Wouldn't give me even a bite of anything sweet."

"Well, you're in luck, darling. Coz we bought Donuts!"

"She's not eating those." A voice called from the door.

Tom had just arrived, wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. He was carrying two bags, one was his backpack and the other was a paperbag of food for him and Jamie when she gets back. "Y/n, you're not allowed to eat anything high in sugar, remember?" He puts down his backpack on the sofa and the paperbag on the countertop table. He turned towards the four boys. "And didn't I tell you guys not to come by without me here?"

"Jeez, you could've thanked us, you know? We looked out for y/n while you were gone. Where were you anyway?" Haz asked.

"Went back to the apartment to get a few things." He pointed to his backpack. "I'm staying here for a few days."

"You're what?" They asked, looking at him then back at y/n for confirmation. She sighed and nodded. "Jamie has exams coming up, so she asked him to look out for me while she was busy. Mum and Dad were out on a business trip, and hopefully, they'll be back tonight."

"So if you're parents are coming home..." Harry trailed off. "Then shouldn't you be staying here until tonight only?" he pointed towards Tom, who was busy tidying things up. He was oddly quiet, and didn't answer his brother's question. So y/n was left to answer it. "It's kind of complicated. I'll tell you when I have the time. So, how about those donuts, yeah?"

"Oh no, You will not be having those. You are on a strict diet, so stick with it." Tom had taken the box of donuts from Tuwaine's hands before they even got to y/n's grasp. "Mate, eat this else somewhere, please. Or else she wouldn't be able to help herself."

"I can eat whatever I want, Tom. So just stop pretending to be my dad for once and let me have a little freedom." Y/n had snapped. "Tuwaine, gimme some of those."

"C'mon y/n. Why do you have to be so stubborn? You gotta sacrifice these if you still wanna live."

"Well, I'm dying anyway! I might as well die happy rather than letting you and this fucking hospital treat me like shit!"

The boys' eyes went wide, not expecting for her to snap. Tom had let out a stressed sigh. tired because he slept at around 4 am and woke up at 6 to head to his apartment and get the things for his stay, and tired for dealing with y/n's stubborness. _It's only been a day_ , he thought, what more could the other days bring in the future?

"I'm gonna get some fresh air. I'll be back in a few." He said looking at his watch before grabbing his wallet. "Guys, look after her for me. Okay?" and before the boys could talk back and protest, he was out and gone. Their stare lingered on the door, sympathetically. Before a few moments of silence, Haz spoke first, clearing out the awkward tension in the air. "You know, y/n, you shouldn't be too hard on him. Tom really is trying his best."

Y/n diverts her eyes away from the blonde, turning it towards the window."You're just saying that because your his friend."

"I'm telling you this because BOTH of you are my friends." He held her hand and smiled encouragingly. "Don't be too hard on him. Okay? He only wants you to live a little longer. All of us do. So don't say your goodbyes just yet."

*******

Tom got back at around ten in the morning. His hair a little messy and tousled. He just came back from a long walk around the hospital, trying to clear his mind out. He wondered what y/n thought of his sudden walk out. Did she think he was angry? But he wasn't angry, he could never be angry at her, not at a time like this. A sigh escapes from his lips.

During his little time out, he thinked of possible ways to keep y/n from thinking about dying, or if anything, her being gone from the face of the earth.

He planned on ways to keep her happy and away from any negative thoughts, he searched on his phone for possible cures for Fridreich's Axtaxia, any possible ways that could keep her breathing was all he could think of for the past hours he's been here. Because, no matter how much pain y/n had brought upon him, all he wanted was for her to be back. The lively, amazing, and unbelievably glutinous Y/n that he knew and loved. And to live for as long as she could.

Once he had closed the door, he heard laughs. And it was no doubt that it came from y/n and the four boys. They were laughing at an episode from Brooklyn 99, a favorite of y/n's, with the boys sitting at both sides of her bed.

They only noticed Tom when he sat at his usual chair, with his script for an upcoming movie in hand, his reading glasses on. Harrison took notice of his arrival. "You're back. You've been gone for a while." Tom had looked up shortly before grunting in reply, not in the mood to talk as he was busy memorizing his lines. Haz nudged y/n's arm and nodded towards Tom's direction, giving her the 'go-do-what-you-have-to-do' look telling her so. The other boys also had them and they mouthed her to ' _go talk to him_ '.

Words got caught up in her throat. It took y/n a few moments to gather up the courage and call out his name. "Tom?"

He looked up from his script, looking at y/n as he sets down the bundle of pages of paper. "Can you take me to the garden? I really need to get some fresh air." Tom looked at the whiteboard with the medication and meal schedules written in black marker. He looked at his watch before replying, "It's almost time for your lunch. Are you sure you want to go now?" Without a second thought, she nodded and smiled a tight lipped one.

Tom stood up from his chair and took out her wheelchair, parking it at the side of her bed. He carried her like a bride, only she was wearing a green hospital cotton gown, instead of an extravagant white one with intricate designs decorating it. Finally placing her on the chair, he pushed her towards the door and led her to the rooftop garden.

She breathed in the fresh air of freshly watered grass and flowers when the two of them arrived. It was morning so the air was slightly dewy. Y/n pulled her jacket tighter to give the warmth she needed, and smiled as the rays of the sun hits her face, along with a cool breeze.

The rooftop garden was perfect. Flowers and grass covered the area alohg with a few potted plants. Benches scattered in each designated place, a fountain was placed in the middle of it and a brick road guided the path.

Tom picked the bench that was across the fountain and where the sun could be seen when it rises. He picked her up again and gently placed her on the bench, sitting at the other end to give her enough space to be comfortable. To pass the time, he decided to memorize his lines and let y/n be with herself and the nature around her.

Y/n looked at Tom as his eyes scan every letter of the script. The glasses he was wearing stood on the bridge of his nose and was slightly slipping, making him push it back every now and then. "Haz said you were working on a new movie. Is that why you're reading your script for the time being?" She spoke. Her sudden question made Tom pause for a little before he replied with a light, "Yeah." And goes back to reading.

"Care to tell me more about it?"

"It's actually a book adaptation. It's a story about two teens overcoming something that they call a 'Noise-germ' and searching for a cure while running from bad guys." He tore his eyes away from her and proceeded in memorising.

"It's a good book actually, you'll probably like it."

"Maybe you could give me a copy. I just finished a book last night and I have nothing else better to read anyway."

He respond with, "Sure." and closed the topic in an instant. Y/n bit the inside of her cheek, feeling the guilt get to her. Now she felt bad for how she treated him yesterday, today, and how she ended things with him out in the blue. There was a reason behind it all, of course. She still loved him, that will never change. But there's fear behind her love for Tom. She breathed out to release the uneasy feeling inside of her before speaking.

"Tom, I'm sorry."

He froze hearing those words, it caught his attention. He puts down the papers and turned his head towards her. She continued speaking. "I'm sorry for pushing you away, and for what happened three years ago." Her head bowed, eyes glued to her lap as if there was something interesting about it. "There's a reason why I did those things to you. And I'm sorry that I ended everything between us without a proper explanation. It was the only way to keep you from getting hurt even more if you found out."

Tom was silent for a moment. He didn't expect her to say those, he expected for her to push him away even more, like how she had done three years ago and yesterday. This was something refreshing for Tom. He directed his body towards her, his right leg resting on the bench.

"I'll admit, three years ago, you breaking up with me out of the blue? Really shocked me, and it hurt me more than ever. But then I realize..." He sat closer to her, setting down his script on the bench. "The thought of you, gone from this world, without telling you how much I love you? That's my worst fear yet, and that'll hurt me more than you ever know." He held her pale hands, they were cold and soft, slightly thin than they were before.

"I know you're scared of leaving behind the things you love. But pushing them away won't solve anything. I'm glad you let me stay and take care of you. Because, honestly, keeping you alive is all that matters to me right now." He leaned in his head, landing it on top of hers. They were so close, y/n could already feel his breath hitting the little hairs of her upper lip.

She missed having this though. Having him near her, feeling safe and protected, and not having to think about death, like when they were still sixteen. She couldn't remember the last time they were this close to each other.

Tom began again, "So please," as he held her hand in his and locked his eyes with hers. He whispered the next few words. It was a bit inaudible, but it was enough for y/n to hear. "Stay alive. If not for me, then do it for Jamie, your parents, Harrison, Tuwaine and the twins." Y/n could feel her cheeks heat up, tears welling up as he continued.

"I love you Y/n Kingsleigh, so damn much. Don't say your goodbyes just yet. Because I'm not ready to hear that from you again."


	5. 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐰𝐨 | 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒕𝒘𝒐

two:two  
──── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────

 **THE TRIP BACK** to y/n's hospital room was quiet, but it was the 'comfortable-kind' of quiet. Y/n fiddled with the hem of her jacket on the way back. The pair passed by different faces of doctors and nurses, rushing about as they briskly walk through the busy hally, nodding as their eyes meet. "Tom?" She called, he responded with a hum. "Have you ever wondered what our future would be like if I didn't had this?"

"Hmmm... I prefer the word 'planned' actually." he answered back, still pushing the wheel chair.

"Why is that?"

"You'll see, love. Soon." Tom turns the knob and pulled the door open, pushing her in and closing the door behind him. One they were inside they noticed that the room was crowded and is very quiet.

The boys were sitting on the couch, Jamie was standing, listening closely, and there stood in front of her was their parents, both still in coats with their luggage tucked away. Y/n and Tom heard their hushed voices as y/n's parents and her doctor converse of what seems a very serious matter. Out of instinct, y/n held Tom's hand tightly, fear washed over her and she knew what the three were talking about. Feeling the need of comfort, he knew what he had to do. Tom rubbed his thumb over her hand and held it tightly.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, Mr. and Mrs. Kingsleigh. The procedure is risky, but there is an 80% chance she might survive if we do the surgery. I'll give you time to think about it. But it'll be best if we do it within the week to help her control the symptoms. The earlier we do it, the longer she can live." the doctor excused himself as he exits the room.

Everyone wore saddened expressions as the news dawned on them. Y/n's mother broke down in tears as she embraces her husband for support. Jamie lets out a heavy sigh as her eyes wells with tears. It was still unbelievable for them to accept the sudden news, and it pained everyone in the room, most specially for the two. Y/n had to undergo surgery, a risky one at that. And there was a high chance for her to die while on it.

"Mum. Dad." y/n called out, her voice so soft almost as a whisper. They turned their heads towards her and wiped the remaining tears. "Sweet Pea, you're here... And with Tom?" their attention diverted from hers to the man beisde her. "Uhh yeah... me and Tom just went out for some fresh air." She gave him a grateful glance, smiling as she does. Tom returns one too before pushing her wheelchair towards her bed and laying her gently on the cushioned bed. Once y/n felt the soft mattress hit her back, she lets out a relaxed sigh.

As she opens her eyes, the sight of worried parents and gloomy friends greeted her, bringing her back to the thoughts she didn't want to talk about just yet. "You heard it, haven't you? From the door?" Her mother asked. Y/n looks away and hums in response. "There's nothing else we can do, huh?"

"Doc. Allen said it'd be best if we do the surgery this week, hun. You're getting worse, and it'll damage you even more."

She lets out another sigh, and looked up at the ceiling, "I'll take whatever chance I can get. Alright then."

Shocked by her sudden submission, her parents walked towards her bed, hugging her both as thanks and comfort. Tom watched the family in each other's arms. He caught Mrs. Kingsleigh's eyes and she mouthed a ' _Thank You_ '. He wasn't sure what it was for but he acknowledged it.

Maybe it was for taking care of her while they were gone. Or maybe, it was for putting up with her stubborn attitude. But one thing's for sure.

Y/n was not giving up.

And neither was Tom.


	6. 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞

three  
──── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────

**Y/N WOKE UP THE** second she smelt food in the air. It wasn't the usual hospital food that was cold and gamy. This smelled like it was freshly cooked. "Good morning, love." A male's voice greeted her, kissing the top of her forehead as he sits at the side of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Tom asked, holding her hand, caressing the top of it. He smiled, feeling the cold and pale yet soft skin of hers.

She looked up at the ceiling, laughing a bit before replying, "I'm going to die today, aren't I?" Tom following with a soft chuckle. "That shit never gets old. Still, it ain't a funny joke, love."

"I know. Just wanted to lighten up this hell hole of a place for a little while." Smiling, she remembered how the two of them would use that sentence as a sarcastic joke whenever either of them got injured, ER-ed or even stuck in bed with a bloody fever. It somehow brightens up the other one's mood.

Once, there was a time Tom did a flip in front of everyone. Sad to say, he landed on his face and broke his nose. "I'm going to die today, aren't I?" he joked, managing to make some of the staff laugh. Well, except for the stylist. When she saw the bruise and broken nose on Tom's face, she went from laughing to yelling out "Aaaahhh- MEDIC!"

The sound of beautiful laughing fits slowly died down, chuckling at each other, both smiles on their faces. "What made you think of doing that anyway?" She questions. Tom shook his head with a lopsided grin saying "I don't know!"

They paused for a moment looking at each other, breaking eye contact as soon as they realized it had already been too long. Y/n cleared her throat and looked at the television, diverting her eyes away from Tom's. "You know, even if you broke your nose, You still look dashingly handsome." she mumbled out the last words. Although what she didn't know was that Tom heard it. It was enough for him to hear and it made his heart thump. The silence was broken when a knock was heard from the door. It opened to reveal a nurse with a tray in hand."Goodmorning Ms. Y/n!" she greeted upon entering.

"Back to using honourifics again, Daisy?" Y/n teased. "Please, call me Y/n. I'm more comfortable that way."

"Right, sorry. Here's your breakfast by the way!"

"Is it a big tub of ice cream?"

The nurse laughs. "Nope. But it's better than yesterday's breakfast." She places the tray on the table and stood beside y/n's bed for her check-up. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. But, it's tolerable. By the way, I'd like you to meet my-" Y/n paused for a moment to look at Tom. She paused for a moment on what to call him. She wasn't sure what they were now exactly. Should she call him her boyfriend? No, they were way past that. Should she call him her friend? But what if he wonders and starts asking questions? Or maybe she should mention that they were Ex-es?

"Friend. I'm her friend." Tom spoke from her side. He stood up and lets out his hand for her to shake. "Hi, I'm Tom." she gladly accepts and introduces herself as Y/n's nurse. The two had a small chat, Y/n silently watching a show in the television while listening to their conversation. The two laughed, like they were close friends.

Y/n could feel her blood boil, and her emotions mess up. She didn't want to admit it, but she was jealous. This didn't go unnoticed by Tom. When he glanced to the side, he saw Y/n watch the telly, uninterested. She had a cold face and when she pressed the remote, it was full of force. The thought of y/n jealous made Tom smirk and laugh inside.

He thought it was adorable.

When the conversation with Daisy ended, they said their goodbyes and the nurse left the room to go and attend to her other patients.

Y/n didn't look at Tom when he sat back down. Her eyes glued to the screen, purposely ignoring the man in the room. A smirk makes its way on Tom's lips. "Your nurse seems to be nice." he commented. He glanced at her to see if he could get a reaction, but there was none. "How long have you known her anyway?" Y/n continued switching the channels.

"Since Wednesday." she huffed. The girl puts down the remote and grabs her phone to switch her choice of entertainment. A chuckle escapes his lips. Tom leaned closer to her and starts poking her side, calling out her name in her ear like a child. "What?!" She finally snapped. A grinning Tom appeared when she turned. His puppy like eyes glowed and the side of it crinkled. Thin lips turned upward with his teeth showing a bit.

She glared at him. "What do you want?"

Tom grinned and playfully questioned. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of what?"

His mouth pointed towards the door, teasing her with his annoying grin. She rolled her eyes at this, she doesn't answer the question. "You are! You're jealous!"

Y/n scoffs, "I am absolutely not!" Putting down her phone rather harshly. "You are! It's written all over your face." She instinctively covers her cheeks with a pillow. "I don't remember answering your question earlier Holland, so don't get cocky with me!"

"You don't need to answer my question darling, I can read you like the back of my hand."

"Funny though. I don't have the right to be jealous, Thomas."

"Do you want to?" Their playful banter stopped. She froze in her seat, the question caught her off-guard. Tom looked in her eyes intently, trying to squeeze out an answer. _Was he for real?_ Y/n, thought. He couldn't be serious about this, right? Or was he?

She doesn't answer his question again, instead she laughs dramatically. "Ha ha, very funny Holland."

"I'm being serious y/n."

Why was he asking now? Y/n's mind went in circles. Does she want to or no? First she was on one side, then takes it back and go for the other. Tom's question was still left hanging, but he didn't break the eye contact. Little by little he leans in, and so does she. Their hearts beat and they were pulling towards each other like magnets.

Y/n could already see the little gold flecks in his eyes that when the light hits it at the right spot, it looked like a galaxy full of wonder. She could feel his hot breath against her own pair of lips. Little by little, their faces were closed off, only a millimeter of distance between them. Tom breaks contact for a second, looking at her lips before going back to her eyes for confirmation. He didn't need for her to say yes, her lean body leaning towards him was confirmation enough.

He brings his hand up to her face, closing in the gap between them. Their lips brushed each other, and Tom took this as a go signal to deepen it.

"I'm baaaaaaaacckk!!!" A voice bursted through the door. The two immediately tore away from each other, Y/n taking her phone, pretending to scroll through her social media, and Tom taking the remote switching the channels. Harrison arrived at the room with a bag of paper plates. The cap on his head covered his blonde hair. Upon arriving, he noticed the two looking anxious. Y/n gulped while her eyes scanned her phone, and Tom's leg bounced up and down. The blonde smirked, completely understanding the situation.

He puts down the paperbag on the table and walked over to Tom, arms open and lips in a pout, leaning closely towards his face. "Woah! What the hell, mate?!" he stood up from his chair shoving off Harrison. The blonde looked at him in confusion, shrugging, "What? No smooch?" ending with a playful giggle. Y/n choked on her own saliva and Tom blushed furiously. "Fuck off!" the pair say.

"Nah, not in the mood. What about you guys? Seems like you two need it?" Harrison's face met with a pillow. The pillow falls down and revealed Y/n holding another pillow and in a stance, even though she was on a hospital bed. _For someone at the point of dying, She doesn't seem to look like it.,_ Harrison thought and laughing at his own joke.

"Just kidding. Trying to lighten up the mood darling."

"Lighten up someone else's mood. I'm too annoyed to look at your annoying face, twat."

Y/n faced the other way and scrolled again through her phone. With a brow raised, his head turned to his phone, giving him the ' _what-the-hell-was-that'_ look. Tom motioned for him to follow him to the small living room. Y/n shifted again at the sigh of the two.

Taking a seat, the two spoke in hushed voices. "So? Did something happen while I was away?" Harrison asked.

Tom chuckled before answering. Harrison sensed something about that chuckle, not sure whether there was something wrong or something good that had happened. "She got jealous over her nurse. We just talked casually, got to know each other, and at the corner of my eye, I see her getting upset. And-......"

The blonde leaned forward, urging him to continue. "We sort of got into a petty argument, and she told me that she didn't have the right to be jealous. So I asked her if she wanted to. Then the next thing I knew, we were about to kiss."

"And I came in and ruined the moment." Harrison stifled a laugh but Tom wasn't in the mood for it. The blonde groaned at the sudden slap on his head. "Ow! what the hell?" he said in a harsh whisper. "Not cool, mate."

"Haz, I'm serious."

"The question is, does she want to? You know we can't force y/n into anything. That girl is the boss of her own mind."

"You know, I can hear you two from here." Y/n called from the other side. The boys stood up and took their conversation outside with them. Truth be told, y/n couldn't really hear what their conversation was about. Their whispers were just getting on her nerves. And the fact that she heard her name twice in that conversation was making her even more annoyed.

When the door closed she lets out a breath. Meanwhile outside, the two friends continued. "Are you really serious about this? Tom, you know the reason why she broke up with you, right? If you do this, then she'll give you the same reason why she doesn't want to."

"Then I'll show her Haz. I'll show her that there's nothing she should be afraid of. I'll win her back, if that's what I have to do."

*******

Harrison joined the two for breakfast. Y/n, eating her usual hospital food, and Tom taking a bite of Harrison's homemade cooking.

When afternoon came, the three chatted away about the most random things. Y/n laughing at some of the stupid jokes Haz would make, and occasionally, some of Tom's. She was still upset of what happened earlier, she didn't knew why.

From time to time, Nurse Daisy would come in to do her hourly check up and leave, sending a smile to the two boys, mostly directed to Tom. It was an unsettling feeling inside Y/n. Then again, why would she be jealous? They aren't together anymore, so why?

She sat up from her bed, eyes opening wide at the sudden realization. It caused the two boys to stand up from their seats and immediately ask her if there was something wrong. Y/n quickly dismissed it. "Nothing, nothing. I-i just... had a thought."

"Do you wanna talk about it, love?"

Y/n stared at the palm of her hands, replying not long after. "No. I'm good. I think I just need some fresh air." Tom took this as a sign.

It was time for her daily visit to the rooftop. Haz helped with the wheelchair, keeping it in place as Tom gently settles her down. Once comfortable in her seat, she tapped his hand and lets him push. Harrison's eyes followed them until they left the room. Tom gives him a tight-lipped smile before closing the door.

The trip to the rooftop was like how they first went there. Quiet and a little awkward, for Tom. Y/n on the other hand, was clouded with thoughts, she didn't even noticed the aura between her and her ex. When the doors of the elevator opened, she breathed in the fresh air of the flowers and grass.

The sun was beginning to set on the other side of the building. As usual, y/n requested to be placed in her favourite spot, where she can watch the orange, pink, and purple sky slowly turn into a dark shade of blue and the sun dim down to take it's rest. Tom obliged. he sat beside her, all throughout the sunset. He didn't say anything to her. Other than watching and observing her. He let her be with her own thoughts and just appreciate the silence, calmness and peace around her.

"Tom?" He hears her call. His head turns towards her, humming in reply, urging her to continue. "Just so you know, I'm not mad. If you're thinking that I am. And about what happened earlier...." Y/n could feel the heat rise up to her cheeks. She turns her head to the other side, covering it from Tom. "Could you just forget about it? Pretend that nothing happened."

Tom was silent for a moment. He didn't know how or what to respond to her. Moments ago, he was confident, ready to finally talk about the 'awkward' situation earlier. Now, it seems he already lost the words he was ready to say. What should he reply now?

"Y-yeah, sure." _Damn it, Holland!_

A pleased smile made its way upon Y/n's lips. She nods at him and continued to stare off into the sky. The once orange, pink and purple sky now turned into a dark shade of blue, dots of stars scattered across the night sky. The lights around the rooftop turned on. It was still a little dim, but Tom could still make out the path towards the elevator. Y/n, already feeling her body grow tired tugged at Tom's sleeve.

"Maybe we should go. I'm kind of tired."

*******

Y/n laid on her bed comfortably, already asleep. Tom took his usual seat while Jamie was on the couch, typing away and looking through notes as she studies. When the two got back to the room, Harrison had already left. Y/n's dinner came and Jamie followed not long after.

Once she was done eating, Jamie took her to the bathroom for a quick bath and change into a new set of clothes. She immediately went to sleep and her soft snores were the only sounds that could be heard from her side of the room.

Tom's phone rings from the little table where y/n eats. Harrison's face appears on the screen with his caller I.D. He answers. "So how did it go?"

"How did what go?" Tom confusedly responds.

_"The walk? Your little trip to the rooftop garden? What happened?"_

"Oh. She mentioned about what happened earlier, and asked to just... forget about it." Harrison hisses from the other line.

" _So, what do you plan on doing now?"_

"What we've talked about. I'm still doing it."

" _Well, if you need any help, you now who to call, mate. By the way, I might not be able to come tomorrow, so don't expect me to come barging in like last time._

"Oh right! Tomorrow's the shoot for that new clothing brand?"

_"Yup! But I'll try to come and swing by if I have the time. I gotta go now, need to pack some things for tomorrow. Tell y/n I said good night!"_ The call ended and Tom returns his phone into his pocket. He shifts his head towards her sleeping form. He studied her features, the little things he loved and admired since day one. He instinctively leans in, kissing her forehead lovingly. A small smile appears on her face and she snuggled up further into her sheets.

How did he get so lucky? To meet a girl as wonderful as her? A smile crept up on his face, memories of the past flooding back.

And that's when it hit him. An idea.

Quickly, he takes out his phone again and texts Harrison. Blood rushing with excitement. Once he got a go signal from Haz, he sent it to everyone who might be able to help. He puts away his phone and approaches Jamie who was still in the middle of reviewing and studying. The college girl looks up from her textbook as Tom loomed over her.

"Jamie, I need your help."


	7. 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐫 | 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒐𝒏𝒆

four  
──── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────

 **EYES SQUINTING, Y/N WOKE UP** with the sun shining on her face. The blinds were open and she groaned at the blinding rays of light. She never really was a fan of the morning sun. Well, when it came to waking her up, of course. She very much preferred watching it set rather than blinding her eyes.

Her body decided to wake up, a little early than her usual wake up time. Stretching her muscles felt good, she could feel her joints pop and give her that relaxing feeling. Blinking, her eyes wandered around her surroundings. It was weird, nobody was with her. She expected to see Tom laying down on the couch and her sister on the little spare bed beside hers, but instead, she was all alone. Her hand reached for her phone and rang their contact numbers. It immediately went to voicemail.

She tried ringing Tom's phone for the fourth time, still no answer. "Where could he have gone?" she hears the door open, her head turns at the source, expecting a curly haired brunette walk out of the shadows. "Tom?" she called out. But instead of Tom, it was someone else.

"Bold of you to assume I'm a guy, N/n." a giggle escapes her mouth, it was only Jamie.

"You look disappointed, what's wrong?" her sister approaches her bed bringing along some of the stuff she got. Y/n shakes her head. "Never mind that. So, where have you been? And what's with all the paper bags?"

"Just thought of buying a few outfits for us. I even sneaked this pass your nurses." Jamie opens the lid of the takeout she bought. Pancakes and Waffles. A grin makes it way up to her mouth, but falters at the sudden realization. "You know I can't." sadness in the tone of her voice was evident.

"Oh nonsense! I say that today is your cheat day, and that my sister should have a bit of freedom. Now here, eat." She pushes the breakfast plate towards her and gave her the maple syrup. Y/n ponders for a moment. Should she or should she not? It looked so good, but it could risk her health even more. _One sweet breakfast couldn't hurt, right?_

Still having second thoughts, she reluctantly takes the fork and knife, digging into the maple syrup covered carb meal. The sweet taste melted in her mouth, and she loved it. She missed the flavour of every dessert, sugar, and fast food she ate. She hated her diet, oh how much she missed living normal. "Good, right? Tom told me you'd like it." This caught her attention. Her face looked up from the plate, a little drop of maple syrup on her lips.

"What?"

"What?" her sister parroted. Y/n wasn't at all phased. Her eyes squinted at her while Jamie still pretended to not say anything. "Just go and eat your breakfast, I'm taking you to a trip around the hospital after." 

*******

"Can't we just stay in the room? I really wanna finish my sit-com marathon."

"Oh quit you're whining! You should get out of that room more. It's suffocating in there." Y/n rolled her eyes at her sister. She sounded a lot like their Mum, and Y/n could already picture it out in her head. Jamie did took after their mother's looks and a bit of her mannerisms, and on their Dad's side, she gkt more of his personality. She stifled a laugh while looking at her sister. Jamie gives her a confused look. "What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"Nothing. You just sounded like Mum." Jamie gives her a sarcastic laugh and continues pushing. Y/n hadn't taken this route before though. The siblings pass through a skybridge leading towards the other building of the hospital. Her head craned and looked up at her sister, "Where are we even going?" She asked.

A smirk appears on her face. "You'll see."

The once transparent walls were changed into colorful walls painted with rainbows, flowers, butterflies and stars. _This must be the children's ward._ Y/n thought. The two pushed through two doors, leading to what seems "An activity center?" The girl spoke aloud. The venue was filled with a mix of teens and children, sick children. "Why in the world did you bring me to an activity center filled with children?" Jamie only looked at her with a hint of excitement in her eyes. Music blasted through the speakers and two familiar faces walked out from the makeshift stage.

"What's up guys!/Hello everyone!" the two greeted, waving to the crowd of children who also seemed to be hyped up. "I'm Jacob and this is my good friend Zendaya." The kids reply in chorus, waving at them saying 'Hi'

"So today we have a very special surprise for you guys! Do you like surprises?" Another enthusiastic reply from the young crowd, which brings a smile to Zendaya and Jacob's faces. At a far distance, Y/n could see a mop of curly ginger-brown hair holding a camera. It was Harry. Y/n could smell something fishy. The smirk her sister gave, Jacob and Zendaya's sudden appearance, Harry filming. She didn't want to go with her gut feeling. Y/n wanted to leave but at the same time, she wanted to stay and see where this was headed. "So do you guys like heroes?" Jacob directed the mic towards the crowd and everyone in the room replied with another 'Yes'

"You know what Z? I'm not gonna delay this any longer. Everyone please welcome, our friendly neigborhood Spider-Man!" the doors bursted open and music played as the figure made an entrance. He momentarily glances at Y/n. Although the person was masked, she could feel his smile radiating. She knew exactly who it was behind it. Spider-Man did a flip, making the children around him wow and cheer at awe. "Hey! What's up everybody?" more cheers from the audience. He removes the red mask and his long brown curls flopped on his forehead, making him bring his hand up and brush through it. It was a signature move he did that Y/n loved, she still does, she's not gonna deny that. The Kingsleigh Sisters stayed all throughout the little meet and greet. Some stories and laughs were shared between Tom and his fans. She could tell he loved it, his job, his fans, everything. And when it was time for him to go, Tom lifts up his mic.

"But before that, I'm gonna sing a song for you guys. Some of you might know this, so go ahead and sing along if you'd like." Sam takes out a mic stand while Tuwaine hands him a caramel colored guitar. Y/n recognizes the familiar instrument. She could feel her heart clench. Thousands of songs were played with it, and so many memories held in that guitar, both good and bad ones. She then started to wonder, did Tom ever stopped playing after everything that had happened?

The man positioned himself behind the mic, his guitar hanging around him with a strap to keep it's hold. He played a few chords to see if it was in tune, before he talks through the microphone. "This song is called, _Introducing Me_." Y/n hears a few of them gasp, most of it coming from the teenagers.

Tom starts strumming the intro, biting his lip a bit and smiling as he does. A few of the audience starts to sing along with him, their phones raised up, ready to record everything.

**_"I'm good at wasting time_ **   
**_I think lyrics need to rhyme_ **   
**_And you're not asking_ **   
**_But I'm trying to grow a mustache_ **   
**_I eat cheese, but only on pizza please_ **   
**_Sometimes, on a homemade quesadilla_ **   
**_Otherwise it smells like feet to me,"_ **

She remembers one time, when they went out on a date, Tom insisted not to order anything that has a lot of cheese. It didn't sit well with his stomach and he heavily dislikes the smell. And like the song, he only accepts it on pizzas.

**_"And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail_ **   
**_And I love you when you say my name"_ **

Tom looks up from the crowd and finds the pair of e/c he loved looking into. Although she was far, he caught her staring back. Y/n didn't knew what to feel. At the exact moment he said those three words, he looked at her. Her heart starts beating to the same beat to the song.

**_"If you wanna know_ **   
**_Here it goes_ **   
**_Gonna tell you this_ **   
**_The part of me that shows if you're close_ **   
**_Gonna let you see everything_ **   
**_But remember that you asked for it_ **   
**_I'll try to do my best to impress"_ **

The song takes her way back to high school. It was lunch time, and hundreds of students were there to witness it. In the middle of the cafeteria, he stood there on the table, facing her, serenading her in front of everyone. And here they are now, nine years later, in front of a crowd, doing the exact same thing that made her see what could be if she said yes to him.

**_"But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_ **   
**_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_ **   
**_My heart, will you ask for it_ **   
**_For your perusing_ **   
**_At times confusing, slightly amusing_ **   
**_Introducing me"_ **

His little humming to the tune made her giggle, Y/n found it very cute, with his head moving to it, it was double the times better. When it came to the second verse, he strummed faster, the lyrics also matching with his pace.

**_"I never trust a dog to watch my food_ **   
**_And I like to use to the word "dude"_ **   
**_As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective_ **   
**_And I've never really been into cars_ **   
**_I like really cool guitars and superheroes_ **   
**_And checks with lots of zeros on 'em"_ **

Tom walks towards the audience area, serving his fans with a few smiles for them and for the cameras on their phones. Harry followed behind his brother, documenting everything with his camera. 

**_"I love the sounds of violins_ **   
**_And making someone smile"_ **

His goofy face made her smile. A sweet and genuine smile. It was more than enough for Tom to send him to the seventh heaven. The corners of her eyes crinkled, cheeks blushed and face fully glowing. How he wished he could see her like this everyday. He continues on with the chorus, circling the fans, and from time to time, he would glance at Harry's camera. The bridge part of the song came, and little by little, y/n notices Tom coming towards her. Jamie moved back to give the two their limelight, her giddy smile evident on her face.

**_"So, if you wanna know, here it goes_ **   
**_Gonna tell ya there's a part of me that shows_ **   
**_If were close gonna let you see everything_ **   
**_But remember that you asked for it_ **   
**_I'm trying to do my best to impress_ **

**_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_ **   
**_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, in my heart_ **   
**_Well, you asked for it."_ **

At this point, y/n was already melting in her seat. Tom continued strumming, his left hand skilfully moving from one chord to the other on the neck of the guitar, all the while his gaze was focused on her. The crowd of children, teenagers, nurses and guardians all directed their attention towards the two, not only them but their group of friends too, and Harry at the side still holding his camera with a grin on his face.

 ** _"For your perusing_**  
 ** _At times confusing_**  
 ** _Hopefully amusing_**  
 ** _Introducing me"_**  
 ****  
He slowly kneels on one knee, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. The brown locks on top of his head flopped on his forehead and droplets of sweat glimmered in the fluorescent lights. Being a habit of hers, her hands lift up and brush through his hair. The brown locks slicked back and stayed with the few wax left in it's hold.

**_"Introducing me."_ **

Heavy breaths came out of him, his hands were a bit sore, and his head felt a little fuzzy. But it was fine for him, because the butterflies he felt in his stomach and the immense pounding of his heart both in exhaustion and adoration made it alright. Tom heard claps in the background but he never turned. He just wanted to be with her and the moment that they have right then and there.

"You're shaking, Tom." She spoke softly. He couldn't feel it himself, but Y/n could see him trembling a bit. Probably because of the exhaustion his body had intake. Tom only smiled and dismissed the fact. "It's alright. I'm not gonna pass out I promise." A soft giggle escapes her lips. "Is this the reason why I haven't seen and heard of you all morning?"

"Yeah. But that was only the opening act." A smirk formed on his lips and pushed back the stray hair on her face. He quickly left and went back to the stage, thanking everyone who came and the hospital for having them. Y/n was left dumbfounded and confused. _What did he mean 'that was only the opening act' ?_

**_***_ **

Tom quickly went to go to a nearby restroom and change back into his casual clothes, hurrying as he fixes his pants and combs through his hair. Sam was outside, waiting with a bouquet of Yarrows, and Harry waited with his twin, holding his brother's guitar. "So, now what do you do?" He asked his sibling from the door, and it opened to reveal a fresh-faced Tom. His hand runs through his hair, grabbing the bouquet in the other.

"Phase One: Nostalgia"


	8. 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐫 | 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒕𝒘𝒐

four : two  
──── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────

 **JAMIE HELPED HER CHANGE** into the clothes she bought her. Y/n shivered at the cold air that was hitting her skin. She wasn't used exposing her skin that much, unlike a few years ago. Now, it felt like she was living in the Arctic Ocean. The air in her hospital room combined with the cold London air was not helping her condition at all. "Why do I have to wear a dress?" she questioned her sister, irritation visible in her tone.

"Because...."

She waited for her to continue, but Jamie only kept silent and fixed her hair. "Because what?" she urged on. "Oh you'll find out soon." Her eyebrow perked up. She had a gut feeling this had something to do with Tom. It had only been a few hours since she had last seen him. And with the last sentence he had told her, made her mind run in circles and her gut clench that maybe what Jamie was doing was all part of it.

It all connected, but she had to find out if it really was true. So she let Jamie do her hair while she sat comfortably in her wheelchair, watching the telly in her hospital room. The younger Kingsleigh was already half through when her phone beeped from her pocket. She skillfully holds all three strands in one hand while using the other to open her phone and read the text message Harry had sent her.

 ** _Curlz™_**  
Tom's done changing. We're heading to the car.   
Is everything set? 

**_Jamie Jamz_** 🍯🍓  
She's almost done.   
You got her exit permits?

 ** _Curlz™_**  
Yup.  
Gtg.   
We still need to set up  
everything before she comes.

 ** _Jamie Jamz_** 🍯🍓  
See ya later curlios  
 _read 12:28 pm_

Jamie tucked away her phone and continued braiding the small section of her sister's hair. Y/n wasn't really a fan of her hair being tied up, she preferred it free from bands and bobby pins. But Jamie loved doing her hair, so on rare occasions, she lets her do hers. Once Jamie was done she let Y/n take a look of her final look in the mirror. the sides of her hair were braided but it was loose, just as she requested. The remaining locks trailed down her shoulders felt free to her liking. "It's perfect. Thank you Jams."

"Glad you like it. Now come on, we have to go. the car's waiting."

She blinks in confusion. "Wait, a car? I thought I wasn't supposed to leave before my surgery?"

"Nothing's impossible, darling. We've made a little arrangement. And besides, you have 48 hours before your surgery. Let's make the most of it, yeah?" Jamie excitedly pushes her wheelchair and they left the room.

*******

Y/n couldn't see anything. After boarding the car, her eyes were immediately covered with a blindfold. She could feel Jamie at her side and another person beside her. She assumed it was the nurse that usually takes care of her, the one before Daisy. Harriet, she think her names was?

"Jamie, where the hell are you taking me right now?" She was getting impatient. They had been in the car for almost thirty minutes and they still haven't arrived at their destination, wherever it was. "Having some trouble with the directions. Don't worry, we'll be there in ten minutes tops." and in ten minutes, they did.

Y/n was carried down and placed on her wheelchair, Jamie pushing her to who knows where. She took in a deep breath. Oxygen, fresh oxygen. Not the air from the hospital or from the tanks, this one was pure oxygen. She had a guess, that they were in a park, maybe? The sounds of birds chirping, the smell of flowers, and the feeling of grass slightly hitting her skin made her think so. The next thing she knew, the cloth was removed from her eyes, and now she could see everything.

Her hunch was right, she was in a park. The park where Tom took her on their first date. "Surprise!" A deep voice said behind her. She turned her head around and found a pair of blue eyes looking back at her with a charming smile. "Harrison? I thought you had a photoshoot today?"

"We ended earlier than expected. And besides, I wouldn't miss this one for the whole world. Let's take a walk, yeah?" He grabs the handlebars and pushes her wheelchair, moving slowly to appreciate the view more. She inhaled a deep breath, nostalgia filled it. Memories flooded back in from their first date to their last one. Those were the only things that ran inside her head for the past few days, actually . The smell of his hair, his cute laughs, dates, fights, kisses and everything they did together. Ever since Tom unexpectedly came to her room and back in her life, it was nothing but pure nostalgia and memories.

This had come to the conclusion that she really did missed him after all these years.

"Feels great to be finally out huh?" Harrison spoke. She hums in reply.

"Even if it's just for today, this is even better than the rooftop garden."

"And it's about to get even better." Harrison leaned down to whisper in her ear and his head nods forward. Her line of sight followed the direction and there she saw Tom, inside a big white playpen filled with dogs, there were at least ten or more of them in different breeds. Harrison can see the sparkle in her eyes and he smiled when he saw the old Y/n at that moment.

The blonde pushed her towards the gate of the playpen, and when she was already near, dogs start to come up to her and their tails wagged in excitement. Tom notices her at the gate, cooing at the little ones while her hand reached out to them. He stands up, dusts himself off and jogs towards her. "Wanna come and meet them?" he asks her. Tom smiled when she nodded. He stuck his foot at the other side of the playpen and slid his arms under her legs and her small back. He carried her gently and placed her on one of the small cushions.

Dogs of different breeds and sizes came running up to her, smothering her with licks and pouncing on her. Y/n's giggles were the only things he could hear at the moment. Those beautiful giggles he loved to hear. It sounded so melodic, he couldn't get enough of it.

He couldn't get enough of her.

"Tom?" he was pulled back from his thoughts. Y/n was staring up at him, a golden retriever sat on her lap while a few other dogs laid under her hand as she scratched their heads. She patted the other cushion beside her, inviting him to sit down. As soon as he sat down a certain dog came up to him, running with a smile, tongue out. Y/n's face beamed up as soon as she saw her. "You brought Tessa!" The staffy's ears perked up upon hearing her name, she pounced on Y/n and licked her, tail wagging a mile per minute.

"Awww I've missed you sweet angel!" She cooed. Tessa barked, happiness etched on her adorable face.

"I figured I'd bring Tessa. She's been playing with that toy you brought her, never wanted to let go of if." Tom said from the said as he leaned in and scratches his dog's head. _So close_ , her mind warned. His scent filled her nose. That familiar scent that was unique that reminded her that this was _her_ Tom. "Would've been nice though if Haz brought Monty along."

"I'll ask him next time. In the meantime, let's eat." He pulls out a picnic basket from behind and opens it, revealing various snacks that she could eat without having to break her diet.

Her eyebrow quirked up, "You plan this out didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just happen to find this hiding behind my back."

"Whatever you say. Hey do me a favour though, pass me that..." she points to the opened basket and one particular pastry was in view. The croissant.

His eyes squinted at Y/n, who was trying to contain her laughter. "Going for the old jokes huh? You pronounce it like that to you know!"

"Yeah. But it's not as lame as yours, Quackson." Tom rolled his eyes and lets out a sigh. Still as childish as ever. Tom took out a pack of dog treats and whistles. Dogs around the playpen immediately run towards Tom and it the are became a food frenzy. "I honestly still can't believe this. Where in the world did you get so many dogs? You didn't kidnap them didn't you?"

"I asked a dog shelter I was sponsoring to lend them for a bit. They needed to go out and have a walk anyway, so I thought I might just let them play around. Honestly y/n, you think I'm that bad? And here I thought you knew me better than anyone else."

"Alright, alright, no need to get sappy on me Movie Star."

The corners of his mouth curls and he bites his lip to try and suppress the forming smile. Y/n could see this from her peripheral vision and she turns around to face him. "What?" Tom just shakes his head and chuckles softly. "Nothing." She had still remembered that darn nickname. He hated being called like that, Movie Star, Big shot, most specially by his father. But with y/n, he didn't mind it. Well, just a little.

"You did great earlier, by the way. I'm glad you never stopped playing."

"Yeah, I'm glad I didn't too." he breathed out.

Y/n puts both hands on her lap. "I have a special request though, if you don't mind playing right now."

Tom waves his hand and moments later, Harrison jogs towards them with Tom's guitar in hand. "Wow, you really prepared for this."

Tom lets out a dry laugh. "Not gonna lie about this one. I was actually gonna do a concert for the kids earlier, But I figured I'd might as well do it for you instead." He puts the strap on and strums the strings, just in the right tune. "So, what song?"

"You choose. You know I'd enjoy anything you play."

And so Tom positioned himself, sitting criss-crossed and facing her. She silently waits for him while he was choosing a song in his head. His face lits up and he starts strumming, humming the intro. Y/n immediately remembers the song and a grin makes it way up to her face. The song was her favourite, and Tom played it often, so it wasn't hard for her to recognize it. Tom matched her grin and continued playing.

**_"I'll hold the door_ **   
**_Please come in_ **   
**_and just sit here for a while._ **   
**_This is my_ **   
**_way of telling you I need you in my life."_ **

The next thing y/n did surprised Tom, in a good way. He never thought he'd be hearing her sing along with him again.

**_"It's so cold_ **   
**_without your touch._ **   
**_I've been dreaming way too much_ **   
**_Can we just_ **   
**_turn this into reality._ **

And the two sang, hearts beating as one.

**_"Cause I've been_ **   
**_thinking 'bout you lately._ **   
**_Maybe you could save me_ **   
**_from this crazy world we live in._ **   
**_And I know we could happen_ **   
**_cause you know that I've been feeling you."_ **

A giggle escapes her lips as Tom repeats his humming.

From a far distance, Jamie, Harrison, and the others watched the two. They've never seen the two look so happy together. "It's as if they've never broken up in the first place." Sam commented. The others agreed with him. The two had been grinning, both obviously lovesick and comfortable with each other's presence.

Jacob nudged Harrison's side, asking him, "Do you think she's falling for Tom again?"

"No." All of their heads turned to Jamie. "Because, even after my sister broke it off, she never really stopped loving Tom." Her head turns back again to the two. "She always had."

**_"There's no other love_ **   
**_That I'd rather have_ **   
**_you know."_ **

And just like what he had done earlier, Tom never broke eye contact.

**_"There ain't no one_ **   
**_there ain't no one else._ **   
**_I want you for myself"_ **

He purposely made y/n feel like the song he was singing was meant for her. Honestly, it was for her. Every word that contained it was the message he wanted to tell her.

**_"I've been_ **   
**_thinking 'bout you lately._ **   
**_Maybe you can save me_ **   
**_from this crazy world we live in._ **   
**_And I know we could happen_ **   
**_cause you know that I've been feeling you._ **   
**_I know you want me,"_ **

She sang again.

**_"I've been_ **   
**_thinking 'bout you lately._ **   
**_Maybe you can save me_ **   
**_from this crazy world we live in._ **   
**_And I know we could happen_ **   
**_cause you know that I've been feeling you."_ **

**_"I know you want me too."_** The strumming continues and he moved closer to her.

 ** _"I know you want me too."_** Her reply came out more as a statement, but Tom continued strumming and humming.

He ended the song with one last strum. A half-smile was still etched on his face. "I'm glad you never stopped singing, Y/n."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't exactly dance now can I?" She joked. "I might as well keep the next thing I love most before I lose it."

Tom puts his guitar to the side and offered some food from the picnic basket. Their time together continued, with more duets and playing with the dogs. When the sun was setting, Harrison texted Tom and informed him that it was time to take Y/n back to the hospital. Jamie came with her wheelchair and from that, Y/n knew that the day was over.

"I wish this never ends." Y/n says.

"Don't worry. As soon as you're done with your surgery and you get out of that hospital, we'll be doing this everyday." Tom scooped her up and walked towards her wheelchair. He couldn't help but look at Y/n while he was carrying her. She looked like a bride, and he could hear the bells ringing inside his head.

At that moment, Tom had imagined everything. Him standing at the altar with Harrison by his side. His parents and Y/n's parents sitting at the front. Jamie walking down the aisle with her. Dressed in a white gown with beautiful laces that decorated it. Her veil covered her face, but he could still see the face of the love of his life.

It felt like Tom was looking into his future.

He sets her down and the grip around his neck removed once she sat. Jamie turns her wheelchair, "I'll see you at the room, Tom." she said before pushing her sister. Y/n looked back for a moment and waves at Tom. He waves back.

"Can't wipe that smile off can ya?" Harrison teased, patting his friend's back.

"Nah. Not gonna come off any time soon."

"So, what's your plan now? You made Y/n the happiest she had been ever since she was admitted to the hospital." Tom quiets for a moment and stares off into the distance. He watched Y/n's car drive off before he spoke again. "Haz?"

"Yeah?"

"I've made up my mind. I'm gonna do it again."

"Again? What do you mean-" Harrison slowly realizes what he meant as his voice falters, blue eyes wide in shock. "Tom, are you sure? This is kinda big y'know."

He sighs. "I know." Tom turns to him, a sad look mixed with love and determination on his face. "But Y/n's time is running out, Haz. Her operation is in two days, her chance of survivability may not even make the cut. I'm not gonna take that chance."

Tom felt through his back pocket and took out a tiny velvet box.


	9. 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐟𝐢𝐯𝐞 | 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒐𝒏𝒆

five  
──── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────

 **YESTERDAY'S EVENTS** still hadn't left her mind. Remembering every bit of it only made Y/n's heart thump like crazy. She didn't noticed that her heart monitor was beeping so loudly, Jamie had to come and snap her from her thoughts. "Oh god. Don't tell me your having dirty thoughts about Tom!" A pillow met Jamie's face and it made her nose sore.

"Oh shove off! And keep your voice down will you?"

Her sister gasps. "So you were thinking of it!"

Y/n groans in annoyance. Jamie can sometimes be a pain in the arse. "It's not that you twat!"

"Then what was it that made your heart go coo coo?"

Y/n didn't answer. She laid back on her bed and continued switching the channels on the telly. A smirk grows on her sister's face. "Okay, I'm assuming it's about Tom, but it's not anything erotic." She only answered with a low grumble.

The door shifts open and closes with a thud. "I'm back!" the person bellowed. Speak of the devil. Jamie eyes her sister with a smirk, but all y/n could do was ignore her sand blush. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. Tom settles down his backpack and takes his seat beside y/n's bed.

"Mornin' love," he greets. "How are you feeling?"

She shifted from her bed and sat upright. "I don't feel completely shitty, thanks for asking." Tom chuckles as he was fixing up his meal. "Thank you, by the way, for yesterday. I had a lot of fun." The brunette takes her hand and brings it up to his lips. A soft kiss planted on the top of her hand and he smiles, still not letting go of hers. All y/n could do was grin softly.

The morning went on peacefully. Jamie went to her university to pass her final papers for the semester, leaving the two alone in the room. Unlike before, tension filled the air. But compared to now, the two were at ease, comfortable in their space with each other.

Tom laid his head on Y/n's stomach, their hands still intertwined. His other hand poked at her stomach only for it to bounce right back up, he found it very entertaining. was a lazy Friday afternoon. They were already at their 6th movie of the day, and the time they would only move is when they had to go to the bathroom or change positions.

Tom stood up from his seat and stretched his back with a loud yawn escaping his mouth. "Alright, I'm bored. Maybe we should take a walk around the hospital."

Y/n groaned, "I kinda don't wanna leave my bed yet."

"Oh come on, please?"

"Make me."

His thin lips pouted, eyes turned soft making it seem like he was a puppy. God, Y/n hated him for pulling that card. He knew she couldn't resist that face, _his perfectly goddamn adorable face._ "Wise move, Holland." her eyes rolled.

Tom winks at her. "Knew you wouldn't resist that."

"You're so full of yourself!" _He was right though._

His strong arms slid under her and lifted her up with no effort. Once placed on her wheelchair Tom takes out his phone and sends a text, pocketing the device before pushing her out of the room.

As always, the nurses they pass by greet the two warmly, and some stopping Tom for a quick selfie, along with patients. From the side, Y/n teasingly scoffs, "Movie Star."

"Don't worry Moonshine," Tom leaned in towards her ear, "You're still my favourite girl." and he kissed the top of her hand before pushing her again. The trip around the buildings was slow, but it made y/n appreciate her surroundings more. (Only if there were windows to the outside world, of course.) They passed by the children's ward, silently watching them on little desks who were colouring and drawing on some sketchbooks and reading a storybook with their favourite toy. They've already explored every building, so Tom parked by the side and faced her.

"Well, we've walked around every building. Wanna head back to your room? I think Jamie's already back from uni." He looks at the time on his phone. When the elevator opened he brings up his hand to press their floor.

"Wait, I wanna make one more stop."

"To the rooftop?"

She shook her head. "Let's go to the fourth floor." The doors opened with a ding and Tom pushed out. "Take a right and straight through those doors." The hall seemed to be isolated. There weren't a lot pf people on the floor, just some nurses doing their rounds and the two of them.

"You're not leading me to a kill zone, right?" he joked.

"Believe me Movie Star, if I was gonna kill you it would be in an abandoned warehouse, not an empty hallway."

Tom pushed through the double doors. Their surroundings turned a but dark, and the bright lights that guided their ways was from the window to their left. "Is this the-"

Her hum echos the hallway. Tom stood beside her and leaned towards the glass to take a closer look at the newly born infants. All of them were wrapped like little burritos, so small with their cheeks that look so soft. They slept peacefully while the nurses cared for them. Tom glanced at y/n, she was looking at one particular baby, the one inside an incubator with wires attached to it's little body.

Tom could see y/n's emotional attachment to the baby, and it made him wonder, did she go here often? He had to ask.

"Sometimes, when I just feel like it. Every time I was confined here, I always used to go here to clear my head and give me some inner peace. This was the next best thing in the hospital; the rooftop garden being my number one, obviously." she chuckled.

Silence consumed the air once again. A nurse enters the nursery with an infant wrapped in a pink blanket. She was placed on the little crib and her name was on full display for the any passerby. The nurse notices their presence and sends y/n a wave and a look that only she could understand. Tom wondered what it meant but brushed it off, it didn't seem that important.

"I usually come here when I feel lost, Most of the time when I was actually losing hope at living." His head snapped towards her.

"Turns out I found a little ray of hope in that little bundle of joy." She points at the incubated baby. "I thought to myself, this little one is probably fighting for himself to live, while I was here waiting for my life to end. I figured, if I tried living a little, maybe I'd get to see him out of the incubator one day. He was always a fighter, you know?"

"How long 'til he gets out?"

"Less than a month." Silence consumed the air again before she spoke. "You know, these past few days, You've been nothing but be a big help to me and Jamie. I just want to say Thank you, for being here right now and for-" She struggled to let it out. What did she wanted to say anyway? Y/n forgot as soon as Tom levelled with her line of sight.

His hand reached out towards her, and the tips of his finger landed on her right cheek. The sudden contact made her blush like a lovesick teenager—She sure felt like one too. His hand pulls back and his index and thumb seemed to hold something in between. "Make a wish." he said. Y/n wanted to question but he gave her a knowing look that said "Just do it." Eyes closed, her mind formulated tons of it, but none of it were what her heart really desired. Maybe it was because her wish had already come true? Nevertheless, she wished for the other thing her heart desired most.

Her eyes open and she sees Tom still in front of her with his index and thumb still enclosed. "Up or down?"

She laughs, "What?"

"Just choose, up or down?"

Y/n rolled her eyes, not knowing where he was getting at but she replies with, "Up".

Tom opens his fingers, and on top revealed a single eyelash. He blows it away with a childish smile. "I heard from someone that when there's a stray eyelash in your face you should make a wish."

"Oh really?" She smirked. "Then I guess you have to make one too." Her fingers lightly brushed his faced, picking up the single strand of eyelash and holding it up in a pinch. "Go on, make a wish." Eyes closed, Tom only thought of one thing.

"Down."

Her finger lifts up. Blows it away as soon as it was in the open air. "So, what did you wish for?" she asked.

"To have a shit ton of candy."

Y/n playfully rolled her eyes at his childishness. She didn't press him any further, there was no point at beating Tom when it came to his immature personality. He has a mind of an eight year old, and sometimes, he would have his fair share of maturity Not always though.

It was nice though, that even though she was so mean and hard on him on the first day, Tom knew how to soften her up.

*******

The rest of the afternoon, Y/n had spend the day at her bed, resting, preparing herself mentally and physically for the operation that will happen in less than eight hours. Tom was out to who know's where, no one dared tell her. The moment the two came back to the room, Tom laid beside her with the little space she gave to him. He put her to sleep by watching a bit of sit-coms and stroke her forehead with his finger, trailing off to the tip of her nose.

Getting out of bed was a tricky situation for him. His arm was under her body, and she was cuddled in next to him. He thought it was cute, didn't want to leave even. But Tom had to finish up things before she wakes up, and first order of business: getting out of the predicament. As quiet, gently and carefully as possible, he replaced his body with one of her pillows and leaves Y/n in the care of her sister.

And so Y/n wakes up, with a pillow right beside her and a humming Jamie, typing away on her laptop. She catches her attention when she sat up. "Still haven't finished your book yet?" she asked. Her sister reply with a tight-lipped face and a shake of her head. "I'm kind of stuck actually. I don't know what to do after this one scene then transitioning it to the other."

"Well, you'll figure it out somehow. By the way, have you seen Tom?"

"Nope. Not a clue."

Y/n shot her a look, fully knowing that her sister was lying. She also had the same gut feeling she had yesterday - that or she's just assuming. Jamie kept silent and continued typing in her laptop. Y/n stopped questioning about Tom because she knew that her sister will eventually have to make a move to set her up or tell her about it directly. "Hey sis, how do you feel about wearing a dress, outside the hospital, at night?" _bingo._

"I'll feel cold, and say that you're a fucking lunatic." she laughed upon receiving a gentle smack on her head. Jamie rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed, "Tough luck sis, 'coz that's exactly what you'll be wearing tonight." The teen pulled out an ugly red Christmas sweater and a white skirt. Y/n's eyes shifted from the outfit to her sister giving her the "really?" look.

"Jamie it's autumn, and I'm already freezing myself enough inside this damn room."

"Which is why I brought your coat, scarf, beanie and boots." She drops an imaginary mic and mocked her sister continuously with her ridiculous face. Y/n coughs and laid back down. Jamie was a goofball, a complete goofball. But she knew her sister was very persistent on things, especially when it comes to her love life — hence all of the set-ups with Tom all throughout their relationship, until now.

"You are enjoying this way too much." she made sure to be evident with sarcasm.

"Yup! Not gonna deny it. Now hurry up you old bean! We can't make them wait you know."

And so, just like yesterday, Y/n had let Jamie take the wheel. Fixing her up again, but leaving her with a bare face. Because according to Jamie: "A no-makeup-look is the trend nowadays. And besides, you despise wearing too much of it." She closes her kit and takes Y/n coat, wrapping it around her too keep her from the cold.

"Ready to go, Madam?"

*******

The trip to the "surprise" was fairly short. It took Y/n and Jamie less than 10 minutes to arrive because it was at the hospital. Her sister pressed the top floor of the building; to the rooftop garden. She wondered, why there? People rarely visit it at night unlike during the day where the patients could sit under the sun and take a whiff of the smell of flowers. Before she could even pop the question, it seems that her sister had already read her mind. "You'll see why. Now hush." 

Her well-known grin displayed on her face when the elevator _tinged!._ The steel doors open to a dark open area. If Y/n didn't know any better, she would've thought that this was a plot to kill her or something. But since she wasn't in a serial killer movie, it totally couldn't be that. Although scared, Y/n was pushed to the middle of it all. The doors of the elevator closed and left along with the only source of light they had except for the moon, stars and a few buildings around the area.

She craned her neck towards Jamie, asking for an explanation. But she shakes her head, and nods off to the direction towards her, making Y/n face it. Little by little, lights lit up around the place, illuminating the once dark area. Strings of fairy lights hung above her, the fountain was alive and lights outlined it and the water inside it. And at the end of the area, it's last light lit up, and the face that had given her hope in the last three years she had lived in solitude was there.

He was wearing his usual outfit; the iconic jacket over hoodie look. As comfortable as it looked, it also suited him and the cold British weather. In his hand were a bouquet of Baby's breath and Sunflowers. An adorable smile grew on his face as he slowly approached her, and on cue, Jamie took a step back and left her alone with him.

When he was already in front of her a crouched down, holding out flowers for her with a goofy grin. "Jamie said you were looking for me?"

"That's because you were seeping next to me, them the moment I wake up you were gone. So yes, I was looking for you."

"I'd say you missed me too much. Am I really such a catch? Maybe you're obsessing over me, love." he said with a teasing grin. Y/n scoffed playfully, it was hard no to respond, she loved having playful banters with him. Half of it might be true, but of course Y/n doesn't need to tell him that.

"You are in over your head, Holland. Might wanna get off of that cloud."

"Gladly m'lady. But only if you'll agree to join me for dinner." Behind him revealed a table set for two. The scenery scenery behind it, was beautiful. The buildings with lights and Big Ben made the dark background alive. Tom pushed her wheelchair towards the table, and he sat perpendicular to her. Everything was put together perfectly It made Y/n wonder: _How long did he prepare all of this?_

"You never cease to amaze me, Tom." A look of admiration and love. Tom could see it fully, in her eyes and in her smile. She was glowing. It was the same look he saw yesterday and the past years he had been dating her. It lit a flame in his heart. And he only thought of one thing at that very moment.

He can't wait to wake up every morning with that look of love by his side.


	10. 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐟𝐢𝐯𝐞 | 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒕𝒘𝒐

five:two  
──── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────

 ** _THIS IS SO CLICHE_** , Y/n thought. Tom had asked Sam to cook a bowl of spaghetti and his other friends to play "Bella Notte" in the background. At the corner of her eye, she could see Harry, documenting everything like a supportive mother. No doubt, Tom asked him to do it. It was a "Lady and the Tramp spaghetti scene" come to life. The idea of replicating it was just so romantic and at the same time ridiculous. "What made you think of doing this Tom?" she laughed.

"I don't know. Maybe the thought of accidentally kissing you while eating spaghetti? You gotta admit it though, the Lady and the Tramp; best romantic movie ever."

"Yeah sure, romantic. But I prefer the iconic Heath Ledger scene."

"I'll make a note of that." He joked. Tom ate a mouthful of spaghetti and began slurping. A goofy grin plastered on his face, he managed to get his desired reaction from Y/n.

"Ugh gross! Have some table manners you pig!" Tom only laughed at her, not caring that she was absolutely annoyed at him. He loved seeing her pissed off face, it was entertaining. "Look at your face, you look like a child! Wipe your face with a napkin, you dingus."

An idea popped in his head, and a smirk grew on his face. Y/n did not like the mischievous look. "Why wipe it with a napkin when I have you to wipe it for me."

"I'm not your mother, Tom." She deadpanned. "Just pick up the napkin and wipe the goddamn sauce off of your face, simple as that."

Like a child, he shook his head. "Uh-uh!"

"The napkin is right there, Tom." With no second thoughts, he threw the napkin away and smiled innocently. Y/n muttered curses in her head. She hated his stubborn ass, mostly for the times when he would use it to start a banter and piss her to no end. She took her own napkin and handed it across the table. But instead of taking it, Tom had leaned forward and put his hands behind his back. "Take the napkin, Holland. I'm not a damn baby sitter." But he didn't budge. Tom sat there, batting his puppy eyes innocently at her. She groaned in annoyance, hating his stupid smile. She knew that he was enjoying it, how could he not? The stupid grin was plastered on the dumbass's face. Dreading to just get the job done, she leaned forward and dab the cloth on the side of his lip.

"Thank you~" he sang. But a pissed off Y/n wasn't at all amused at him. She crumpled the napkin into a ball and threw it in his face. Tom though of it as hostile, but unbeknownst to him, Y/n was actually playing along.

She threatened him, "Do that again, I'm throwing off of this building."

But both of them knew it was an empty threat. Y/n could do it, no doubt, but she liked to follow her personal ethics. Tom only laughed at her, "Sure you will, love."

*******

As soon as dinner was finished, the two sat at one of the benches and looked at the sky. Y/n loved looking at the night sky, almost as much as how she loved looking at the blue and cloudy one during day. She was fond of looking for constellations, but she never really knew the names, so she would just make one up whenever she would find a pattern in a sky. Tom discovered this at a time when they were sitting on the roof of her house. "I see..... a chicken."

She paused for a moment to scan for a pattern, humming as she does. "I see... a log."

"I see a dog with airplane wings."

"I see pyramid."

"I see.... a duck with a jaguar head singing karaoke with a dolphin wearing a top hat and a monocle."

Y/n tries to hide back her laugh and turns to face him. It was by far the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "What? There's no way you could've spotted that. You're just making things up!"

"And what if I am? I do have a wild imagination, you know?

She scoffed in defeat. "Whatever dude. You've always been such a big baby." The air was quiet once again, and they sat comfortably. Y/n was at ease, after three long years of keeping Tom out of her life, she was glad to finally have him by side. Without even thinking, she laid her head on his shoulder, and in return, Tom wrapped his arm around her. His warmth was so comfortable, like a weighted blanket that covered her body. He sighed in the air, also comfortable with the intimacy and her company. It had already been years, and yet, his heart beats so fast at the action she had initiated.

"Do you think the hospital will let us sleep here for the night?" She wondered.

"Why? you getting tired already?"

"Nah. I just wanna sleep under the stars. Who knows, maybe I might spot a shooting star?" Y/n yawned quietly.

"Wait wait wait, I still have something prepared.Keep those eyes open, darling!"

Y/n groaned. "Don't tell me you're doing another serenade!"

"Oh hush! You love my serenades!" She rolled her eyes, not even fighting back because it was true. Tom took his guitar from behind the bench and secured it's strap around him. Tom started strumming the tune. Y/n had recognized the song when he sang it's first line.

**_"I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad_ **   
**_Carry you around when your arthritis is bad_ **   
**_All I wanna do is grow old with you"_ **

**_"I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches_ **   
**_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks_ **   
**_Oh, it could be so nice, growing old with you"_ **

Just like before, Tom spared no second from looking away at her. And of course, the intense gaze that he held maid her melt. She couldn't help but not look away too. How could she tear her eyes away from him?

**_"I'll miss you_ **   
**_Kiss you_ **   
**_Give you my coat when you are cold_ **   
**_Need you_ **   
**_Feed you_ **   
**_Even let you hold the remote control"_ **

Tom could only hope that Y/n was getting the message he wanted to convey through the song. He had been waiting to do it for so long. The ring had been kept in one of his drawers, left inside to be built up by dust. He never thought it would ever seen the light of day. Yet here he was, singing to her, with the velvet box in his pocket, hoping that she would understand. Saying it in person was nerve-racking. The first time he did it made him anxious, even now. Although the singing did help him ease up a bit.

**_"So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink_ **   
**_Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink_ **   
**_Oh, I could be the man who grows old with you_ **   
**_I wanna grow old with you"_ **

The song ended with a strum and Y/n clapped for him with a proud smile. She joked, "Always had been an entertainer. Thank you for the song, kind sir." Tom tucked away his guitar and faced her with his hands in his lap. "So.... did you-uhm... get the message of the song?" Y/n only sat there, oblivious. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. She knew the song meant growing old with your other half, but that's just about it. There were a number of possibilities Tom had wanted to convey through the song, and one stood out. She didn't want to believe it though, it might just be her.

"Uhh... No. I'm not sure really." she winced. God, she hated the feeling. It was like the time she rejected his proposal. Tom sat there with his thoughts. _She might have gotten a piece of it, maybe she just wouldn't admit it?_ It didn't bother him at all, really. The song was just phase one of his plan, the real show was just about to start. He lifts his hand and waved over to Sam, who was at the other side of the garden, now sitting by his keyboard piano. Y/n, curious at the sudden call for his brother, she asked, "Why what happened? Is there something wrong?"

"No. Just told Sam to play something for me."

"What?" And as if on cue, Sam played a beautiful melody that danced in the cold air. And Zendaya had stepped out from the shadows with a mic in hand, she waved at the two with a smile.

Tom stood up from his seat and held out his hand. Y/n only looked at it, not getting what he wanted her to do. Her mind had only understood when Tom  
uttered the words, "Dance with me."

She laughed, but soon died down when Tom wasn't laughing with her. "Oh. You're serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking Y/n? Yes I am serious."

"Um yeah, I don't think that's a possibility. As you can see, I literally _can't_ move my legs anymore. Jamie mentioned it you before, right?

"Well I for one, believe in miracles. And that everything is possible, even the impossible." She giggled, he was quoting Mary Poppins and although it was ridiculous, it was appropriate enough to be used at the time.

"You trust me, right?" he asked.

She didn't need to decide. She knew in her heart the answer. "Yes. I do." _because she always had._

 _"_ Then take my hand."

Sighing, Y/n reaches out and take his hand. Tom leaned towards her and scoops is her light body. She circled her arms around his neck as he walked to the center of the garden.

**_"My mind runs away to you_ **   
**_With the thought I hope you'll see_ **   
**_Can't see where it's wandered to_ **   
**_But I know where it wants to be"_ **

Tom slowly settles down her legs, but Y/n held tighter, not wanting to feel the ground. "Tom, I can't. I'll fall."

"Just trust me, Y/n."

"But-" She was silenced by a knowing look. Y/n nodded, although unsure of what he was planning to do. Tom proceeded to let her legs down for a moment, only to carry the other again. Her arms were wrapped around him the whole time, afraid that she might fall. He settled his arms under her and secured it to carry her wight. It was a bit hard to carry her, now that she wasn't able to lock her legs, but he didn't mind. Tom leaned in towards her and rested his forehead on hers. Soon, he swayed to the song.

**_"I'm waiting patiently though time is moving slow_ **   
**_I have one vacancy and I wanted you to know that"_ **

"I haven't had the guts to do this again, you know?" he started.

Y/n furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"This. Coming back to take care of you, Winning you back, Preparing this, the songs. I was scared. Not gonna lie, I am until now." he nervously chuckled.

**_"So sick of this lonely air_ **   
**_It seems such a waste of breath_ **   
**_So much that I need to say_ **   
**_So much to get off my chest"_ **

"Tom I don't know where you're getting at." she admitted in defeat.

He struggled a moment to formulate the words, but nevertheless, he spoke, "I love you, okay? So _damn_ much. God, Y/n, I never stopped, even after all these years. But, before you leave, for the next couple of hours you're in that operation room, I just really _need_ to know, if you love me back?"

She was silent, it made Tom anxious as the time passed by. He couldn't read her eyes, what she was thinking. But a wide smile grew on her face and nodded. Tears welled in her eyes and she spoke almost like a whisper, "I've always had."

Tom lets go of the breath he didn't knew he was holding. Relief washed over him. And with no second thoughts he pressed his lips against hers, and he had never been more happy. His heart was racing and mind a bit cloudy.

**_"You're the one designed for me_ **   
**_A distant stranger that I will complete_ **   
**_I know you're out there we're meant to be_ **   
**_So keep your head up and make it to me_ **   
**_Make it to me"_ **

Although taken by surprise, she returned back the kiss and allowed him to enter. Y/n melted in his arms, relived to have finally felt his lips against hers again. She had never felt more love in her heart, and she was glad to have finally voice out her feelings. Her heart was beating rapidly, and it felt like it was about to explode. It was running on love, and she wasn't sure when it would stop.

She tore away from him and gasped for air, but connected her forehead on his. Nose touching and her eyes trained on him. She uttered the three words he had been longing to hear for three long years.

_"I love you."_

She kissed him again with more passion, held him closer, and placed her hands on his cheeks. Y/n could feel her heart pump out of her ribcage and wasn't sure if it was something she should worried of or not. Moments ago her heart felt alive, but now it felt like being crushed and pierced through by knives. It ached in pain, until it had become unbearable.

Tom noticed her becoming intense when she stopped. She gripped tightly on his jacket and started gasping, laying a palm on her chest, and breathing heavily. "I.... c-can't breathe.... Tom, can't b-breathe!!!"

Panic flashed in Tom's eyes and he could feel his heart stop. She felt weak, shaking and gasping for air. Her heart _literally_ felt like it was going to explode! Tom sat her on the fountain and held her hand, shaking violently, hoping she would calm down. "Someone call for help!" he yelled out. Sam and Harry were quick on their feet and used the fire exit to get down as quick as possible. Zendaya took out her cellphone and quickly called Jamie to inform her of the emergency.

"Y/n, love, you're gonna be fine, okay? The twins are gonna come any moment with a nurse and a doctor." Her hand gripped his tightly and it pained Tom to see her like this. It was worse than time she pushed him away. Tears were falling on her cheeks as she kept her eyes on him to try and calm the ache in her heart. He pressed kisses on the roof of her hand and Y/n could feel hot drops of tears falling on her. "Ssshhh You'll be alright, Y/n. It's gonna be alright. I'm here, for you love."

Out from the corner, Harrison arrived with Y/n's wheelchair. "Harry and Sam are here with the nurses, along with Jamie." Tom nodded in thanks and scooped up her body, laying her on the chair and held her hand again. The elevators opened and the people in it filed out and rushed towards Y/n and Tom. Jamie was the last to come out and her eyes were read fear and worry. She gasped at the sight of her sister.

The nurse takes Y/n's wheelchair and pushed her towards the elevator. Tom followed and they rushed towards the emergency room. Although he wanted to follow her inside and make sure she was safe, the nurse stopped him at the door and told him to wait. "I have to be there, please. She might be scared."

"I'm sorry sir, but no one is allowed inside."

"Yes, I know. But I have to be there. S-she's having a panic attack or something! I have to make sure she's alright."

"Sir, we'll be doing our best to take care of your girlfriend. But you need to calm down and stay here for a while."

"No. No! You don't understand! I need to know what's happening to her! That's my girl! You have to let me in!"

"And I promise you sir, you will. But right now we need to run some tests on her." The nurse politely excuses herself and goes back inside the emergency room. Doctors came in soon and the hallway was quiet again. The windows on the door were small, and it wasn't helping Tom's case at all. He couldn't relax without seeing her. Heavy footsteps and panting echoed in the hallway, Tom assumed it must be the others and Y/n's parents.

Tom sat himself on one of the hospital's steel chairs, hoping that it might help him calm his nerves. His hands were balled up, head hanging low, and eyes stinging with tears. He could hear Jamie crying at the the other side of the hallway, worried for her sister. Meanwhile a hand patted his back, and he could see the familiar pair of sneakers that belonged to Harrison. "She'll be fine, Tom." he said in a hushed voice.

Tom only nods, although it didn't actually help that much. He knew she was strong, but he couldn't help but be worried. He sniffled and wiped his nose. He whispered words into the air hoping that someone could hear his prayers and help him and her girl.

"Please be alright. Please be alright, love."


End file.
